Always There
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: After Terry lost his match to Eskara, his parents visit him in the hospital. How will they react? Read and find out. Sad, but should be good.


_Here's my edited version of the story with Terry and his father. I thought of this after watching the episode with the aftermath of Terry, Wally, and Dik Dik after they got beaten by the second generation. I wanted to do one with the reaction of Terrys parents, seeing him all broken up and such. Also, Terry and Terryman are my favorites, too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece!  
>I don't own Ultimate Muscle or its characters.<br>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Parental Concern<p>

Man oh man! Poor Terry! You wouldn't believe what happened to him. When it was his turn to fight Eskara, he just went and beat the stuffing out of Terry, with no mercy! If you ask me, I don't think Eskara played fair and wanted to seriously hurt Terry just for the heck of it!

He's been in the hospital for nearly a week and he's showing little signs of recovery; not to mention that everyone's been so worried about him, including his mother, Natsuko, and his father, Terryman. One day, they decided to visit their ailing son and see if their support can help him. They're outside Terrys room, talking to the doctor.

Natsuko was worried about her son, "Doctor, is Terry going to be alright?"

Doctor sighed deeply as he explained, "Well ma'am, I have to be honest with you: Your son's in a critical state and he appears to be in a coma. We're not sure if the boy will make it, but we'll do everything we can to help."

Terryman held his wife close as he turned to the doctor.

Terryman nodded to the doctor, "Thank you, Doctor. Let us know if anything changes."

The doctor nodded as he left to check on Terry. Natsuko pulled away from her husband as they look into each others eyes.

Natsuko looked teary-eyed to her, "Oh Terryman...what if our son doesn't make it? I can't bear it if we lose him!"

Terryman tried to calm his wife, "Now, now honey. Don't you worry; Terry may be in bad shape right now, but he's gotten out of bigger scrapes than this. He'll pull through." He's right. If Terry can beat Buffaloman and a dino wrestler with a few moves and recover with minimal injuries, he can pull through his situation.

Natsuko, somehow, felt comforted by the words of her husband. She dried her eyes and puts on a brave face.

Natsuko smiled slightly at her husband, "You're right, dear. I should be more positive...for our precious son."

Suddenly, a nurse bursts out of Terrys room!

The nurse displayed a very worried look, "Mr. Terryman! Miss Natsuko! It's your son! His condition just got worse!" That's the worst kind of news a parent can hear...

The couple were shocked to hear the bad news! They moved aside for a couple more doctors to enter the room. This only added to the concern of Terrys mother and father; they kept hearing things like "We're losing him!" or "Clear!" and hearing that long beep! Natsuko just dropped to her knees in tears.

Natsuko was sobbing her heart out, "NO! Not Terry! Please, not my little boy!"

Terryman knelt down and embraced his wife to try and calm her.

Terryman as he was trying to comfort Natsuko, "Honey, calm down! Terry will be fine! He'll...he'll pull through!"

The man couldn't help but feel his voice break and the tears welling up in his eyes. He didn't want to lose the only son he'll ever have. The nurse came back out with a sigh of relief.

The nurse was relieved, "Everything's alright, now! Terry is still unconcious, but he's starting to pull through. Don't worry."

The couple relaxed when they heard Terry is alright. Still, their concern for his health never stopped. They stood up and the nurse lets them see Terry, but only one at a time; there were no words to describe the feelings inside the concerned parents. Terryman went in and took the right side of the bed; he saw his boy in so much agony and he wishes to take all the pain away. Terryman knelt down, took his sons hand, and held it, gently.

Terryman spoke quietly to his son, "Oh, Terry...my poor son. Can you hear me, boy?" He tried to see if he can get Terry to come out of his coma.

But, Terry said nothing; except for a few moans and groans.

Terryman became very sad to see him like that, "I hope you'll recover soon, my son. I...I love you, Terry."

He folded his arms and buried his face on the bed. The poor man was so hurt to see Terry like that, he couldn't hold in all his sadness and just cried his heart out.

Terrman crying for his son, "_Sob!_ Son..._Sob!_...I'm so sorry for not being there for you! _Sniff!_ I know we had some tough times...but..._Sob!..._I've always been proud of you and I wish you could hear me now! _Sniff! _Please come back, son! Please..." If only Terry can hear him now.

He stopped crying as soon as he heard a knock on the door. He wiped his tears on his sleave and stood up; but, not before looking at Terry and gently ruffling his hair. Natsuko came in and saw his husband looking so sad.

Natsuko spoke softly to Terryman, "Everything okay, sweetheart?"

Terryman nodded to his wife, "Yeah. I'll be alright. Just trying recooperate and all. I know Terry will be fine, but I can't help but worry. You know?"

His wife walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Nastsuko hugged her husband with a smile, "It's alright, honey. It's like what you said: Terry will recover. Everything will be alright; after all, you've gotten through some dangerous times yourself." That made Terryman feel a little better.

Once they pulled away from each other, Terryman gave his wife a brief kiss on the forehead and smiled. He walks over and puts a gentle hand on Terrys head.

Terryman was smiling with hope in his eyes, "Thank you, darling. I feel a little better, thanks to you...and our son."

Natsuko smiled back and walked to her sons bed. She kneels down, takes his hand, and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Natsuko spoke softly to her little boy, "Terry, honey? It's mama. I want you to know that your father and I love you so much and we'll always be proud of you. You're our precious child from heaven; get well soon, sweetie."

After more brief moments with their son, Natsuko and Terryman said their goodbyes and left the hospital, so Terry can recover. They're still worried about him, but they're also confident that Terry will be back on his feet. Back at home, the couple tried to relax and keep their spirits; before turning in for the night, Terryman looked out his bedroom window and said a little prayer for Terry.

Terryman sighed deeply as he prayed, "Please, hear my prayers. Give my son the strength to heal; and let him come back to us and make it into the Muscle League. Please help him through this. Amen."

With that said, Terryman and Natsuko had some well deserved sleep after a long day. After a couple days or so, Terry managed to awake and got back to his feet again! Even though he need some rest, went with his other friends to support Kid Muscle in his match with Hydrozoa. The Kid beats him and all his friends cheered him on! Terry goes back to the hospital for more treatment and it seems that he'll be just fine. His parents were so happy to hear the good news and they came to see him a couple times; now, Terry used to be a little distant from his father, but he was glad to have him at his side; and he'll always be there for him. Looks like everything is going to be okay for Terry, his family, and friends. I bet that everyone will be happy to see Terry Kenyon back and ready to wrestling again.

THE END


End file.
